Atracción, Dulce Atracción Prohibida
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Después de la coronación de Blancanieves, las cosas entre Eric y ella tomarán una forma más hermosa. Pero ciertos asuntos reales, sobre todo compromisos indeseados e impensables, tal vez les separen. Ambos se aman, en secreto, pero lucharán por lo que sienten.
1. Después de la Coronación

_¡Muy bien! La película me encantó, me encantó, ¡ME ENCANTÓ! XD La idea de este fic se me ocurrió desde que salí del cine. A mí me agrada Kristen ya que también me gusta La Saga Crepúsculo. ¡Pero Chris Hemsworth! ¡Ese hombre nació para ser Thor! ¡Para ser Eric! Ustedes entienden xD _

_**Dato Importante: **__El fic será en primera persona. De Blancanieves y Eric (El Cazador). De todas formas yo indicaré quién narrará. =D_

_¡Espero les guste! =D_

**I. La Fiesta después de la Coronación.**

*****Blancanieves*****

Estaba tan nerviosa. La corona pesaba más de lo que pensaba. Me sudaban las manos. Y todos estaban viéndome. Desde los fieles guerreros que sobrevivieron al ataque al castillo. Los valientes enanos, que demostraron que no hace falta tener tamaño para tomar un castillo. La mujer de la aldea que nos rescató a Eric y a mí cuando estábamos escapando de los hombres de Ravenna. Greta también estaba allí; ahora lucía hermosa y joven ya que el hechizo de Ravenna desapareció con su muerte. El duque Hammond, quién estaba aliviado de verme al fin, como reina. William, quien me miraba con esa sonrisa que siempre me había encantado desde niña. Y Eric… Mi cazador. Estaba alejado de todos. Pero aún así, me sonreía.

Bien, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Observarlo a él. Siempre a él.

— ¡Salve a la reina! ¡Salve a la reina! —exclamaron todos. Algunos sacando sus espadas y señalando el cielo.

El duque Hammond se levantó y se situó a mi lado.

Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Exceptuando mi lucha contra Ravenna, claro. Pero lo que me aterraba era el futuro. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo como reina? Mi padre, cuando aún estaba vivo, me explicó ciertas cosas, pero no fueron lo suficiente. Ravenna le impidió que siguiera enseñándome. Ravenna me lo quitó.

— ¿Su alteza?

La voz del duque me hizo dar un brinco. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué le iba a contestar?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quisiera decir unas palabras alentadoras ahora que ya es oficialmente la reina?

Eso era fantástico. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un enrollo y me pedían dar un discurso. Observé de nuevo a Eric. Seguía allí, sonriéndome. Asintió una vez para darme valor. Y realmente lo agradecí.

—La larga época de invierno eterno y dolor ha terminado. Ahora que soy su reina, les prometo que la felicidad y la cálida primavera regresarán. Y haré que este reino sea incluso mejor que el de mi padre. ¡Palabra de reina, mis aliados!

Para mi sorpresa, les agradaron mis cortas palabras. Un alivio inmenso.

Bajé los escalones con lentitud y varias personas me rodearon para felicitarme por mi reciente coronación.

— ¡Fieles súbditos! ¡Ahora iremos a la sala comedor para comenzar la fiesta del nuevo reinado de su alteza Blancanieves! —exclamó el Duque.

Noté que Eric desapareció entre el gentío y me aterré, por un solo y simple motivo: Su partida.

Me disculpé ante los señores que querían interrogarme o felicitarme y me escabullí entre la gente hasta el pasillo que daba a la salida del castillo. Y Eric estaba cerca de abrir la puerta para irse.

— ¡Eric espera! —grité.

Él volteó y me miró torturado.

—No quería que me vieses partir, su alteza.

—Deja las formalidades, Eric. Y no está bien el que… me dejes.

—Nieves, mira dónde estás ahora. Eso era lo que todos queríamos pero sobretodo tú. Ahora yo…

— ¡No! —Le interrumpí a tiempo —. Necesito que estés aquí.

— ¿Por qué? Tienes a William, el hijo del duque. De seguro te casarás con él y siempre te protegerá de todo mal que ose acecharte, mi reina.

—Eric yo no… —no quise decir nada. Estaba confundida —. Solo quédate. Estarás conmigo en todo momento, es lo que quiero. ¿Acaso tú no?

—Oh, Nieves. Yo solo quiero que estés bien.

—Estaré bien si tú estás a mi lado.

Eric alzó un poco la barbilla y suspiró.

—Bien. Me quedaré.

Mi alegría fue tan grande, que no pude evitar correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Sus fuertes brazos me aprisionaron. Sentía su fuerte respiración en mi cabeza y escuchaba su estruendoso corazón palpitar de prisa.

—Todo estará bien —susurré.

—Sí, así será, Nieves.

Él me soltó un poco, pero me sujetó por la cintura.

—En verdad te ves muy hermosa con la corona.

Sonreí, ruborizándome un poco. Él alzó mi rostro colocando su dedo en mi barbilla y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga por ti, Nieves?

—Que nunca me abandones.

Acarició mi rostro y escuché unos pasos cercanos.

—Ehm… Mi reina…

Observé a William con cierta rudeza, ya que interrumpió un momento crucial.

— ¿Si, William?

—Todos en la sala ansían tu presencia.

—Bien. Ehm… Eric, ¿me acompañas?

Él asintió solamente y caminó a mi lado. William iba adelante, pero en tres ocasiones nos miró por encima del hombro.

Después del brindis, todos comenzaron a comer. William comía un trozo de carne, sentado en la mesa y limpiándose continuamente los labios con el pañuelo. Eric era todo lo contrario, estaba comiéndose una pata de cerdo, en una esquina. Su barba estaba cubierta de grasa y se veía realmente gracioso.

Me levanté y los que estaban sentados me imitaron.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —rogué.

Cuando lo hicieron, me acerqué a Eric y le di un codazo juguetón.

—Creo que debes limpiarte un poco.

Eric se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta y le dio otro mordisco a la pata de cerdo.

—Deberías estar disfrutando de tu fiesta, Nieves. Estos hombres están aquí por ti.

—Lo sé. Pero me siento algo incómoda. No había estado en una fiesta como esta desde que era niña.

Eric asintió en silencio. Y yo apoyé mi cabeza de su hombro. Algo atrevida, pero a él no le incomodó. O bueno, eso creí yo.

Las personas comenzaron a emborracharse después de unas horas y prontamente se durmieron sobre la mesa o en el suelo como animales. El duque Hammond estaba impactado. William les daba patadas y regañaba a los hombres que aparentemente me "ofendían" por su actitud bochornosa. En cambio Eric y yo estábamos que soltábamos unas carcajadas.

En fin, ya entrada la noche, anuncié que me retiraría a mis aposentos y le pedí a Eric que me acompañara.

Frente a la puerta, suspiré y encaré a mi cazador.

—Disculpa lo de hace rato. Creo que no debí obligarte a quedarte.

—No me obligaste, Nieves.

—Prácticamente lo hice. Lo siento mucho.

—Yo no quería irme. Solo quería escuchar de tus labios tu anhelo por mi presencia junto a ti. Y juro protegerte de todo y de todos. Lo vuelvo a jurar, Nieves.

—Te creo, Eric —acaricié su rostro y besé su mejilla —. Hasta mañana.

—Descansa Blancanieves, mi reina.

*****Eric*****

Observé a aquella chiquilla tan hermosa cerrar la puerta. Me quedé unos minutos frente a su puerta. Y sabía que ella estaba del otro lado, atenta a cualquier ruido.

— ¿Si, William? —pregunté cuando sentí al chico acercarse por detrás.

—Ehm… Solo quería asegurarme de que la reina estuviese en su habitación a salvo.

—Descuida. Yo me encargaré de ella a partir de ahora.

—Disculpa, cazador. Solo quería cuidar de un bien en común.

Alcé una ceja y crucé los brazos a la altura del pecho.

— ¿Qué intentas decir?

—Nada. Por cierto, creí que te marchabas.

—No. Ella me pidió que me quedara.

— ¿Blancanieves hizo eso? —preguntó sorprendido y ofendido.

—Sí, lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Mi rudeza al preguntar le hizo petrificarse un poco. Él tenía buena estatura, pero aún así, seguía siendo un chichón de piso ante mí.

—Ahmm… Nada, nada. Bien. Descansa, cazador.

Solo asentí y lo fulminé con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Todos me siguen llamando Cazador, la única que me llama por mi nombre es Nieves.

No tenía ganas de dormir. Para nada.

—Nieves, duérmete ya —dije apoyándome del marco de la puerta.

—Bien… bien... —contestó segundos después.

Me reí entre dientes y saqué una pequeña botella de ron. Y después de un par de tragos, me quedé dormido.


	2. Reina con Gracia

_¡Wow! ¡Realmente me alegra que les haya gustado! =3 ¡Mis disculpas por la tardanza! =S_

_Esta Blancanieves es un poco más liberal que la de la película. Por lo menos cuando está con Eric =P_

_Me ayudó a escribir la canción "Talk" de Coldplay y "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri =D_

_¡Espero les guste!_

**II. Reina con Gracia.**

*****Blancanieves*****

Desperté temprano ese día. Ni siquiera había salido el sol como tal. Sentía que había dormido una eternidad, pero solo fueron un par de horas. Di varias vueltas en la cama para despegarme de la fatiga y así levantarme; di un brinco y solté un gemido cuando pisé la corona, que extrañamente estaba en el suelo.

Me sacudí el cabello y me coloqué un vestido cualquiera que estaba en el baúl. Había agua en una vasija y la vacié por completo en mi rostro. Me desenredé el cabello y abrí la puerta, o bueno, eso intenté.

Algo no me lo permitía. Me asusté por un momento pero luego escuché un ronquido y me reí entre dientes. Era Eric.

Como pude pasé entre la puerta y Eric gruñó un poco, pero después continuó con sus ronquidos. Me senté a su lado y le quité la botella de ron de la mano. Le quité el cabello mojado del rostro y posé mi mano en su rostro, lo acaricié y sonreí un poco.

¿Qué tenía ese cazador que me aceleraba el corazón? ¿Qué me sonrojaba tanto y me hacía tan feliz con solo estar a mi lado? Así estuviese inconsciente… ¿Era su fuerza? ¿Su astucia? ¿Sus grandes manos? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Sus ojos? ¿O era su valentía?

Eric gruñó a mi lado y se estiró un poco. Tomó mi mano sin querer y frunció el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y le sonreí. Abrió los ojos de par en par y me reí entre dientes.

— ¡Buenos días Eric!

Dio un pequeño salto y gimió, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Oh, lo siento…

—Descuide, su alteza. Yo bebí de más y ahora esta es la consecuencia

Él se levantó con algo de torpeza y yo simplemente me reí internamente. Cuando quise levantarme, él intentó ayudarme pero perdió el equilibrio y, a pesar de que estaba algo desorientado, logró evitar aplastarme.

—Lo siento mucho, Nieves, yo…

—Descuida. Fue un mal paso y estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado así que…

Dejé de hablar por su mirada. Sus penetrantes ojos azules no dejaban de jugar con mis emociones. Sus ojos causaban un frenesí en mí que… No, era una reina, tenía que controlarme.

Finalmente Eric se levantó y yo pude pensar con claridad.

—Hoy tengo varias cosas por hacer, y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

—Seguro, su alteza. Pero antes quisiera… arreglarme.

—Claro, no hay problema. Te esperaré en el salón real.

Eric sonrió, caminó dando traspiés y lo observé hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo. Respiré hondo y me sacudí un poco el cabello. Pero cuando estaba en camino al salón real, me encontré con William.

— ¡Mi reina! ¡Pensé que aún dormía!

—Ehm… Hola, William.

— ¡Que grave falta he cometido! Prometo que mañana no saldrá de su habitación sin que yo esté custodiando su puerta, mi reina.

—No será necesaria tu honrada vigilancia, William. Eric custodia la puerta _toda_ la noche —_claro que lo hace. Pero dormido el muy tontito… _Pensé.

— ¿Qu-qué? ¿Toda-la-noche? —su forma de hablar realmente me ofendió.

— ¿Por qué te impresiona, William? —exclamé, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y alzando un poco la barbilla.

—Por… nada, su alteza. No quise ofenderla…

—Seguro que no… Como sea, en el salón real desayunaré y luego atenderé los asuntos pendientes con tu padre, ¿bien?

—Sí, su alteza. Llamaré a los sirvientes para que tengan lista su comida.

—Gracias —y como si fuese un pura sangre, corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras dando saltos.

Tenía que admitir que se veía muy gracioso y no pude evitar sonreír. Caminé sin prisa por el pasillo, acariciando las paredes, que aún estaban en un mal estado gracias al descuido de Ravenna. Pero que pronto iban a verse coloridas y sin un grumo, sí.

Cuando llegué al salón, la comida estaba más que servida, con flores recién cortadas en un par de jarrones y las sirvientas miraban el suelo.

—Queridas mías, ¿por qué tanta vergüenza?

Ninguna me contestó, pero al menos una de ellas se atrevió a mirarme de reojo.

— ¿Me tienen miedo?

La misma chica que me había mirado alzó su mano.

— ¿Sí? Vamos, habla, no pienso hacerte daño.

Ella bajó la mano tímidamente y mostró su rostro. Contuve el aliento y tragué fuerte, muy fuerte al verla.

Tenía dos cicatrices en sus mejillas al igual que las mujeres en el lago. Pero estaba segura de que no la había visto allí, con las demás.

—Me las hice yo misma para que fuese inservible para la antigua reina.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y carraspeé la garganta. El mismo pensamiento que las otras mujeres; realmente me apenaba.

—Te aseguro que si tuviese una cura para esas cicatrices te la daría. Porque Ravenna ya no está.

Todas las demás me observaron y yo sonreí un poco.

— ¿Piensan que seré igual que ella? ¿Qué les mantendré en un oscuro dolor y miedo? ¿Qué solo las mantendré aquí para consumir su belleza y juventud? Si piensan eso, están muy equivocadas, porque les prometo que no serán unas simples sirvientas para mí. Serán mis amigas. Mis hermanas y no les fallaré jamás.

Todas asintieron y comencé a arrimar las sillas.

—Por lo tanto, quiero que todas coman conmigo, en la mesa real, para que no se sientan menospreciadas.

Las sirvientas se miraron anonadadas; no podían creer lo que veían. Yo aplaudí una vez y tomé de la mano a las dos sirvientas más cercanas a mí.

— ¡Vamos a comer!

Las ayudé a sentarse a cada una, sin excepción. William entró al salón y abrió los ojos de par en par al verlas sentadas, acompañándome.

—Ehm… William, llama a las sirvientas que están en la cocina y diles que vengan hasta aquí y envía a algún soldado a que nos sirva la comida. Hoy ellas serán tratadas como lo que son. Unas damas.

Finalmente las escuché reír y eso realmente alegró mi corazón, pero nada como cuando Eric entró por la otra puerta, con el cabello mojado y despeinado. William le miró con cierto sarcasmo y Eric se limitó a ignorarlo.

¡Oh Eric!

— ¿Las puedo acompañar? —preguntó Eric, como si hubiese notado mis intenciones en mis ojos.

—Será un honor, Eric. Ven —dije extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

*****Eric*****

Realmente se veía tan hermosa, con su cabello negro haciendo contraste con su vestido rosa pálido, mientras sus ojos iluminaban todo su ser demostrando toda la bondad que habitaba en su perfecta silueta.

Oh Nieves, como te amaba.

El roce de sus cálidos y blancos dedos le agregaba más calor a mi alma, creciendo un gran deseo por vivir… con ella, para ella, por ella…

—Se ve majestuosa, mi reina —dije besando su mano, con labios temblorosos. ¡Qué débil me tornaba!

Siempre tan sencilla y delicada, me respondió con una sonrisa. Algo que para mí valía más que cientos de miles de palabras.

Sentí la mirada de William clavada en mi espalda y no pude evitar el voltearme para verle; eso era algo que no ocurría todos los días, el que una reina prefiriese la compañía de un cazador en vez de la del hijo de un duque.

Blancanieves siguió mi mirada y se sonrojó apenada.

— ¿Gustarías, William? —preguntó Nieves señalando la mesa con un sutil movimiento de su mano.

—Seguro, majestad —dijo mirándome.

Sonreí con gran satisfacción y mientras comíamos, no podía dejar de ver a Blancanieves interactuar de una forma tan especial con las sirvientas, como si fuesen princesas de otros reinos o sus hermanas.

Definitivamente Blancanieves era una reina con gracia. Su reinado sería perfecto y tenía todas las intenciones de presenciarlo.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! =D =3 =P


End file.
